


you are my reason for existence

by Mel_S_Bancroft



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_S_Bancroft/pseuds/Mel_S_Bancroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten DaiSuga drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my reason for existence

**Author's Note:**

> I found these in my files, so I polished them up, put them in some semblance of chronological order (it was a bit difficult, seeing as I hadn't written them with any specific timeline in mind, but it's close enough), and posted them here.

**Forever**

He bent over at the waist, letting the rest of his body just dangle, arms swaying listlessly back and forth on their own momentum. A pleasured sigh escaped him as he relaxed the muscles in his neck, his head unsupported now, and he closed his eyes, relishing in the sweet, liberating pull of muscle over his back. “This feels so _good._ I want to stay like this forever. Can I?”

Daichi merely chuckled in reply, dropping his bag next to the wall before picking up Suga’s from where he’d carelessly dropped it beside him and depositing it beside his own.

**Middles**

He never got to play the beginnings of games—his kouhai (most of whom were taller than him, damn them) were better, were starters even in their first year.

He never got to end games either—he wasn’t that strong; all he really had going for him was his game sense and clever strategies, but even that wasn’t enough to keep their opponents on their toes for long, to keep them from getting used to him.

So he held on dearly to those middles that he was able to play—even if they never lasted very long, those times on the court in an official game were exhilarating like few other things could ever be.

**Earth**

He didn’t live up to his name; he wasn’t like the earth at all, or he didn’t much think he was. His best friend, on the other hand, was.

The ash-blond was always there, always supporting everyone. Even when he couldn’t play an active role as the official setter, he was always the first to say or do something to keep up morale when the others were reluctant. He always knew exactly what to say to each player. He could always ground everyone while simultaneously lifting them up. He was warm and gentle and comforting and _home._

But even if he didn’t quite live up to his name, the one who did would always stick by his side. Even if he couldn’t be the earth, he would always have the one who was the earth to him.

**Never**

They may not be the strongest, but they would get there. He made sure of that. Never again would anyone dare to call them “the fallen rivals,” “the flightless crows.”

Not when their beautiful banner simply said “Fly”—and that’s exactly what they did. For they were Karasuno, a field of crows, and they would never again forget how to use their wings.

**Lovers**

Suga seemed to think that it was his right to lecture him. Though he couldn’t really complain; he was the one who, inadvertently, had given him that right. Suga was the only one he would even allow to lecture him. Anyone else who tried was met with a murderous glare disguised as an amiable smile that froze them in their tracks. _He_ was the one, as their captain, to do the lecturing. Not them. (Unless it was the normally gentle Suga—but damn, he really didn’t pull his punches, did he?)

Suga was also the only one allowed to get as close to him as he had. Maybe that was why, when his long-time friend had confessed to him one day when they were alone in the club room, he hadn’t pushed him away but rather pulled him closer instead.

Suga was the only one allowed to see all of him, to touch him, to kiss him, to love him.

**First**

Their first kiss was awkward and fumbling and nothing at all like in the romance movies. It had started out smoothly, sure—or as smoothly as a kiss between two awkward teenagers could go—but they bumped noses and couldn’t get the angle right—and Suga had been so _sure_ that the couple centimeters’ difference between their heights would have been the perfect height difference for kissing, but this wasn’t the first time he’d been proven wrong, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last—and then they’d started laughing because they were both completely, utterly hopeless. But Daichi was more hopeless, Suga decided as he reached out to hold his captain’s head in place and kiss him himself. This wasn’t going to be the first time he let his nerves get in the way of something he really wanted.

**Winter**

His warm breath condensed in cold, white puffs before him as he tilted his head back to watch the countless stars through clear, frigid air. He shivered, and wondered briefly if the stars ever got cold in the lonely expanse of space.

“Daichi.”

He turned and smiled, a warm hand slotting perfectly into his almost before he could offer it out. Suga smiled, and that was all he needed for the cold to melt away.

**Pink**

The color of spring was eternally the pale, soft pink of countless sakura petals fluttering in the gentle wind and settling like snow in green grass. Sakura, in turn, always led thoughts immediately to graduation.

Graduation—which was soon, he realized as he stared listlessly out the classroom window between lectures, head resting in his palm. Sooner than he’d like. Everything was moving, changing too quickly now; it felt like only yesterday that he had welcomed the first years onto the team.

His only consolation was that he and Koushi wouldn’t be separated.

**Grey**

It was what he woke up to every morning. He’d stir from his dreams an hour before the sun rose, unfailingly. Pulling the sleeping form resting in his arms closer, he’d relish in the warmth a moment longer before opening his eyes. He’d smile into the mop of sleep-mussed grey hair and press a kiss to his lover’s forehead. But by then Koushi wasn’t really asleep anymore, and he’d smile gently in response, brown eyes, sparkling even in the grey light of dawn, fluttering open.

“Good morning, Daichi,” he’d say, traces of sleep heavy in his voice, and softly, lazily kiss his lips.

**Forever [Lovers’ Redux]**

Koushi snuggled closer, nuzzling into the crook of Daichi’s neck, hand splayed out on the toned chest beneath him. He breathed out contentedly, and the warmish air tickled at Daichi’s collarbone. Humming out a sigh, he said, “This feels so _good._ I want to stay like this forever. Can we?”

Daichi chuckled in reply, running the fingers of one hand languidly through soft, ash-blond locks. “Of course,” he smiled, and pressed a kiss to the crown of Koushi’s head.


End file.
